1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method for the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses including sub-pixels of red, green, blue, and white serving as constituent units of one pixel are known (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-33009).
By increasing the refresh rate, which is the update frequency of frame images, display apparatuses cause transition of the frame images to be less likely to be visually recognized. Especially in display of video, a higher refresh rate causes a motion of a displayed moving object to be more likely to be visually recognized as a smoother motion.
A higher refresh rate, however, increases power consumption in a drive system that drives pixels in the display apparatuses. As the number of sub-pixels included in one pixel increases like in display apparatuses having four sub-pixels of red, green, blue, and white, the increase in power consumption in the drive system is more likely to be significant.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display apparatus and a control method for the display apparatus that can increase the refresh rate and reduce the degree of an increase in power consumption.